This is a grant application for funding to partially offset the cost of the 9th Annual Symposium on Nonhuman Primate Models for AIDS. The symposium will be held in Seattle, Washington, on November 7, 8, and 9, 1991. The primary emphasis of the symposium will be on the use of nonhuman primate species as experimental models for the study of human AIDS. In addition, other research that has relevance to the nonhuman primate studies will be presented. The following subject areas will be included as topics for presentation and discussion: (1) Virology and molecular biology of SIV, HIV, other lentiviruses and simian retroviruses. (2)Immunology of SIV and other lentivirus/retrovirus infections. (3)Pathogenesis of SIV and other lentivirus/retrovirus infections. (4)Prophylaxis and therapy of immunodeficiency diseases. (5)Opportunistic infections and diseases associated with immune deficiency. (6)Epidemiology and transmission of simian retroviruses. (7) Current research with HIV that is relevant to the simian model. The presentations will be selected by a program committee from abstracts submitted well in advance of the meeting. That committee will also determine which speakers to invite for plenary presentations. In addition, many of the research presentations will be bvia poster session(s). The individuals presenting papers will be asked to submit manuscripts which will be published as proceedings of the conference in the Journal of Medical Primatology. Based on recent experience, this symposium is expected to attract approximately 250 participants and attendees. It provides the best opportunity for AIDS researchers using primate models to exchange ideas and information. The attendance has grown with each subsequent annual symposium. It is internationally recognized as the most significant annual meeting on this subject.